They Don't Know…
by Huchapotamo
Summary: Carlos esta algo desanimado porque su amor con Kendall tiene que permanecer en secreto "¡¿por qué solo no le puedo decir al mundo que Kendall es solo mio!"


**Bueno, por fin subí algo aqui… **

**Es el primer one-shot que escribo, así que si hay un error, falta ortografica, esta mal redactada, lo que sea, por favor hacermelo saber cual. **

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten lo que yo creo que es un one-shot llamado…**

* * *

**They don't us****  
**

Era una tarde normal en Palm Woods, el sol brillaba como todos los día en L.A, todo estaba tranquilo. Camille ensayaba para un papel importante, Buddha Bob jugaba poker con Katie, James y Logan estaban en la piscina donde las Jennifers hacían su típica caminata lenta junto a la piscina, la señora Knight en el gimnacio y Kendall había salido.

Gustavo le llamo porque tenia una cita con Jo. Ella era muy agradable y muy buena amiga, pero yo sabia que el no la amaba, salía con ella porque no tenia otra opción.

"Tienen que hacerlo por el bien de el grupo" nos repetía una y otra vez Gustavo, "Nadie tiene que saber la verdad, sería muy mala publicidad para ustedes y el grupo" nosotros ya estábamos artos, solo quería decirle al mundo que el y yo éramos pareja y que Kendall es solo mio y de nadie mas, quería que llegará a nuestro apartamento y ver a mi novio, besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, abrasarlo para no soltarlo jamas, que a nadie le importe lo que piensen, estar solo yo y el. Como si no existiera nadie mas en la tierra. Solo mi único amor y alma gemela y yo.

Mientras tanto Yo estaba algo aburrido en mi habitación que compartía con Kendall en el 2J, quise ir a nadar a la piscina pero no encontraba mi traje de baño y Bitters dijo que no podía nadar desnudo

"¿Que tiene de malo nadar desnudo? A Kendall no le molesta que lo haga." me preguntaba mientras estaba recostado en mi cama con mi laptop cuando de pronto se me ocurrió una idea y empecé a buscar cosas como "Big Time Rush" "Carlos Garcia" "BTR" "Corn dogs"

"¿Se pueden hacer corndogs de 15 metros?" Ese ultimo era sumamente necesario saber. ¡Los corndogs normales eran demasiado pequeños!

Continué buscando y cuando ya no se me ocurría que buscar sonó mi celular avisando que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Lo tomé del mueble donde estaba y comencé a leer:

"Carlitos, te extraño, ya quiero salir de aquí para estar por fin contigo, esto es realmente aburrido. Pediremos pizza para nosotros dos y nos sentaremos a ver una película o jugar videojuegos y en la noche en nuestra habitación haremos algo mas, y tú sabes a que me refiero. Te ama, Kenny."

Cambié mi expresión aburrida a una feliz al leer el mensaje de Kendall. Yo lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo y aun no puedo creer que esa persona que amaba y amo con todo mi corazón ahora era MI novio y de nadie mas. Bueno, estaba Jo, pero ella no era novia de Kendall, ella es nuestra mejor amiga, solo actuaba para que nuestro amor secreto siguiera siendo eso, solo un secreto. "Aun me sigue lastimando el echo de que solo sea eso." pensaba algo desanimado por ello.

De pronto se me ocurrió buscar "Kenlos" que así era como nos llamaban a Kendall y a mí. Por alguna razón amo como suena el nombre de mi amado y el mío juntos. Al buscar encontré muchos resultados la mayoría decían cosas como: "Kenlos is real, but, is a secret, shh." lo cual me hizo reír un poco porque las paginas ya llevaban tiempo ¿Como sabrían que el nombre de esas paginas se haria realidad? también cosas como: "Kenlos for evah" luego encontré algunas fotos de antes de que nosotros nos hiciéramos pareja.

"Valla, creo que no se disimular muy bien, creo que sería lo mismo si tuviera un letrero gigante que diga "I love Kendall" " pensé al ver una foto donde estaba con, ahora, mi novio mirandonos fijamente a unos centímetros de el rostro del otro.

Seguí buscando hasta que encontré una pagina llamada "Jendall" Esa pagina le llamo la atención porque en lugar de decir "Kenlos" o algo así decía "Jendall"

pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es Jendall? Esa cosa no existe.

No dejaba de preguntarme así que decidí abrir la pagina, al entrar prontamente me arrepentí, comencé a leer cosas sobre nosotros como:

"Es Kendall y Jo. No es Carlos y Kendall ¿Por qué no dejan a Kendall tranquilo?"

"Kendall ya ha dicho que amabada mas a Jo ¿Por qué no creen eso?."

"Yo amo a Jo mas que a nada en el mundo, solo a ella y a nadie mas.- K.N"

El ultimo me dolió mas que los anteriores solo por una razón, era dicho por Kendall, pero solo nosotros sabíamos que lo obligaron a decir eso. Pero eso no desasía lo que había dicho, lo que me hizo que me desanimara, porque el hizo creer a miles de personas que Kenlos no era nada.

Y así continuaron pero cada vez eran mas, la mayoría diciendo falso a Kenlos y apoyando a Jendall, en realidad eso si que me dolía. Principalmente lo que dijo Kendall, aunque el no quiso decir eso, igual decía que amaba a Jo ¿Y que hay de mí?

"¿Como no pueden diferenciar entre amor verdadero y una simple farsa?" Me preguntaba a mí mismo una y otra vez mientras luchaba una batalla con el llanto, tal vez era algo sentimental, pero esto ya es demasiado.

Al final las lágrimas me tenían a su merced y comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas ahogando mis lágrimas con la almohada.

Llevo mucho tiempo aguantando todo esto. Siempre es Jo, Jo, Jo, ¡Nunca es Carlos! ¿Donde quedo Kenlos? Ahora ya no puedo ni besar a Kendall en publico, desearía que todo fuera como antes, cuando todo era 'Kenlos' y no era 'Jendall', o mejor cuando solo éramos 4 chicos, sin reporteros, paparazzis ni nada de eso.

Intento dejar de llorar y decido enviarle un mensaje a Kendall. No, mejor lo llamaré.

Tomé mi celular y comencé a llamar a mi amado.

– Kenny por favor contesta…- decía mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada. menos de seis segundos después, que para mí fue una eternidad, Kendall contesto.

*–¿Hola?-

–¡Kenny!- grité emocionado pero a la vez algo triste, se podía escuchar que aun seguía llorando pero intenté esconder mi tristeza de mi amado sabiendo que si el se enteraba me preguntaría el porqué de mis lagrimas.

*– Hola amor, sabes que no me puedes llamar mientras estoy con Jo.- me dijo con una voz calmada.

– Lose amor, pero te extraño.- Le dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz.

*– Tu sabes que yo también te extraño, y mucho, sabes que no podría vivir un solo día sin ti. - No se como le hace pero cada vez me enamoro mas de el.

– Te amo mi Kenny.- le dije.

*– Yo también te amo mi pequeño Carlitos-

– ¿Cuanto tiempo falta que llegues de la cita con Jo?- Esta vez se escuchaba mas triste mi voz, principalmente cuando dije el nombre de Jo, no lo pude evitar pero se me empezaron a salir unas lagrimas. Sabia lo que pasaría después, iba a comenzar a llorar nuevamente, pero intenté calmarme, no quería alarmar a Kendall.

*– Unas cuantas horas… Espera ¿Estas llorando amor? ¿Que pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Bebé?- contesto y me pregunto Kendall con preocupación en su voz.

– No me paso nada… Solo ven lo antes posible por favor. Te amo. - Dije aun con tristeza y melancolía en mi voz.

*– ¡Amor, espera! ¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Carlos…- Kendall no pudo terminar de hablar porque la llamada fue cortada por mí que estando al borde de las lagrimas nuevamente comencé a llorar.

Ya no lo soporto mas, yo solo quiero ser feliz con Kendall. Yo lo ame primero y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿Que acaso eso no se considera amor verdadero? No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para estar juntos, no importa lo que pasemos, no me importa lo que piensen, yo lo seguiré amando por toda la eternidad. Por siempre y siempre.

De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación.

– ¿Carlos? ¿Estas bien? No has salido de tu habitación ni para comer.- Escuché preguntar del el otro lado de la puerta a James, el aunque muchas veces pareciera que era muy egocéntrico, el siempre se preocupaba por nosotros.

– Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, solo quiero estar un tiempo a solas por favor. - respondí algo triste porque yo sabía que no estaba para nada bien.

– Esta bien hermano, ¿Es por Kendall y Jo cierto?- James sabía perfectamente que yo me ponía algo desanimado cada vez que Kendall y Jo salían en una cita, pero ellos siempre hacían algo para animarme, pero ahora ni había salido de la habitación.- Solo avísame si necesitas algo, ahorita pasare nuevamente con algo de comer, se que no has comido nada.- dijo James con un tono paterno en su voz con esperanza de que me sintiera mejor al comer algo.

– Gracias James pero no tengo hambre, solo dejame solo.- contesto con algo de depresión.

– Como quieras hermano, sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa.- Fue lo ultimo que me dijo James antes de se fuera del lugar para dejarme solo.

Al escuchar que James se fue del lugar me recosté nuevamente en mi cama poniendo mi rostro en la almohada para así ahogar mis lagrimas.

Tiempo después escuché que alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación nuevamente, supuse que era James con la comida que me había dicho así que solo me limité a responderle desde mi cama.

– ¡Ya te dije que por favor me dejes solo, no tengo hambre!- le grité para que se alejara y me dejara solo. Pero esta vez hizo caso omiso y entro a la habitación

– ¡Te dije que me dejaras so…- dije separando mi cara de la almohada con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas pero no alcance a terminar porque fui interrumpido.

– ¿Que pasa amor? ¿Ya no me quieres ver?- Me pregunto Kendall en forma divertida hasta que vio que mis ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lagrimas. - ¿Que pasa amor? ¿Estas bien? Me tienes muy preocupado desde que me llamaste hace rato.- Esta vez me pregunto de una forma mas angustiada y mirándome a los ojos.

–¡Kendall!- Me lancé a los brazos de mi amado aun con las lagrimas en los ojos - Pensé que no ibas a llegar hasta en unas horas.-

– De echo así era. Pero te extrañaba mucho y me tenias muy preocupado. Así que le dije a Jo que surgió una pequeña emergencia y después vine lo mas rápido que pude aquí, al hotel.- Me dijo Kendall para después abrazarme y darme un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Lo lamento por preocuparte pero solo estoy algo triste. No es nada grave.- Contesté con un tono desanimado que solo logro que Kendall se preocupara mas.

– ¿Que pasa amor? ¿Por qué estas de ese modo? Me preocupas.- Me pregunto Kendall muy angustiado por mí.

– No es nada amor, solo es que las personas no saben lo que pasa entre tu y yo y ya no puedo mas. Solo quiero acabar con los estúpidos rumores acerca de lo que pasa entre nosotros y aclarar el pequeño secreto que hay entre tu y yo. - Dije aun con melancolía en mi voz.

– Amor, eso no te debe preocupar. Ellos no saben nada de nosotros. Tu sabes que eres la única persona que amo, y será así por siempre y siempre. Yo seré tuyo y tu serás mío hasta el final de nuestros días- Dijo Kendall haciendo que ahora me le saliera una pequeña sonrisa pero sin dejar de llorar.

–Pero Kendall, Jo y tu…-

–¡¿Jo y yo?! Tu sabes perfectamente que eso solo es para que lo nuestro sea secreto, así nos lo ordenaron y tenemos que cumplir con sus ordenes.- Kendall me interrumpió para aclararme que no debía preocuparme.

–Pero Kendall…- Intentó hablar con Kendall pero el seguía interrumpiendo lo que decía.

–Se que es duro enfrentarlo pero tenemos que hacerlo no importa lo difícil que sea.- Kendall intentaba animarme pero solo causo el efecto contrario en mi.

–Pero Kendall yo…- dije un poco desanimado.

– Sabes que mientras debe ser solo un secreto, Gustavo se enojaría si anunciamos nuestro amor al publico. Sabes lo que siempre dice, que tenemos que mantener las cosas así y…-

–¡Pero Kendall, yo solo quiero decirle al mundo que eres mío! ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Yo solo quiero que me ames y el mundo se entere.- Grité ahora con algo de ira pero a la vez tristeza en mi voz.

– Tu sabes que te amo con todo mi ser. ¿Que tal si mañana hablamos con Gustavo y le decimos que daremos a conocer nuestra relación?- Kendall me decía mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa. - ¿Eso te haría feliz mi pequeño Carlitos?- Me susurro al oído, el sabía que nunca me resistía cada vez que el me provocaba de aquella manera.

–No lo se, tal vez... Pero igual siento que no me amas.- Me des concentraba mucho cuando Kendall hacia eso, pero ya sabía exactamente lo que estaba planeando, pero quería provocarlo un poco.

– Oh, yo se como solucionar eso- Dijo Kendall en un tono tranquilo y confiado. Me asusto un poco, cuando Kendall actuaba así nadie sabía lo que tramaría, podría ser algo bueno… o algo malo.

–¿Cóm…- Kendall me interrumpió lanzandose hacia mí besandome apasionadamente hasta lanzarnos al suelo pero sin dejar de besarnos. Kendall movía sus labios mientras yo solo me quede quieto, ese beso me vino de sorpresa, no sabía como reaccionar. Kendall quería profundizar el beso así que me dio una ligera mordida en mi labio inferior haciendo que expulsara un ligero gemido y el aprovechara introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y así llegar a profundizar el beso. Kendall y yo teníamos una batalla para tomar el mando en el beso hasta que el mordío mi lengua y llego a tomar el poder en el beso. Hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin oxigeno y estuvimos obligados a detenernos.

– ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- Pregunto Kendall mirándome a los ojos con una mirada pervertida.

– Perfectamente… pero aun no estoy 100% seguro de que me amas, tienes que hacer algo mejor.- Dije acostándome en el suelo y agarrando a Kendall por el cuello acercando nuevamente sus labios a los míos saboreando su sabor que tanto amaba.

– Eso se puede solucionar mi pequeño Carlitos.- Susurro Kendall mientras correspondía el beso.

Continuamos besandonos, solo nos deteníamos para tomar aire y después comenzar otro beso nuevamente.

Kendall comenzó a quitarme la camisa mientras yo hacia lo mismo y lo besaba cada vez mas apasionadamente.

Kendall comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando hasta llegar a mis pezones. Empezó lamiendo delicadamente uno de ellos sacandome leves gemidos, al parecer para Kendall esos gemidos eran música para sus oídos porque ahora continúo mas rápido, pero ahora daba unas pequeñas mordidas a mi pezón y luego comenzó a succionarlo para así sacarme mayores gemidos. Continúo con mi segundo pezón haciendo exactamente lo mismo hasta que estuve completamente excitado.

Cuando Kendall se dio cuenta de eso empezó a bajar por mi abdomen pasando su lengua por cada uno sus abdominales haciendo que me excitará cada vez mas ante la situación y comencé a gritar el nombre de Kendall quien poco después comenzó a quitarme los pantalones y los bóxers. Kendall estaba tardando demasiado, hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito para molestarme.

Cuando termino de desvestirme se quedo quieto por un segundo y pregunto:

– ¿Ya crees que te amo?-

– Creo que la respuesta es obvia mi Kenny. Ahora, solo has algo que me estas matando con la espera.- dije en un tono desesperado.

– ¿Hacer que? No se a que te refieres Carlitos.- dijo Kendall en tono divertido.

– ¡Kendall! Ya sabes… hacer… cosas… ¡No me obligues a decirlo!- dije algo nervioso, sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a tomar un ligero tono rojo carmesí. – Tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, y si tu haces eso, te dejare hacer tu sabes que como cuando lo hicimos en tu sabes donde ¿Ok?-

–…¡Sus deseos son ordenes!- Louis después de tomar un tono rojizo en su rostro empezó a introducir mi pene en su boca.

El succionaba mi miembro con su boca, subía y bajaba por mi pene, una y otra vez causando que sacara algunos jadeos por mi parte, que hacían que Kendall subiera su velocidad cada vez mas.

Debo admitir que se sentía bastante bien, no quería que esto acabara pero sentí que esto llegaba a su final.

–Kendall… ya voy… a- No alcancé a terminar cuando sentí que me corría en la boca y cara de Louis. – Kenny, lo siento tanto, yo…-

– Shh, no digas nada Carlitos.- dijo mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en mis labios. – Te amo tanto que no me importa tener la cara llena de tus 'Pequeños Carlitos', amo absolutamente todo de ti.- Después de decir eso chupo de sus labios algo de mi semen que quedaban en ellos y luego me beso.

– Kenny, te amo, pero eso fue asqueroso.- Dije en tono de broma y ambos comenzamos a reír.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que vamos a hacer ahora?- Me pregunto Kendall con su clásica voz pervertida.

– Oh, claro que si.- Le conteste con el mismo tono que el utilizo. – Kendall Knight ¿Quisieras hacerme el amor?- pregunte.

– Uhhm, no se, meterme con un hombre que tiene novio… ¡Es broma, tranquilo!- Dijo Kendall después que le di una pequeña mirada asesina.

– Corrección,que tiene un muy sexy, y a veces estúpido, novio.- le dije soltando una ligera risa.

– ¡Oye!- Me reclamo Kendall.

– ¿Lo vas a hacer si o no?- Le pregunto, ya me estaba empezando a inquietar.

– Oh, cierto.- Kendall se comenzó a quitar los pantalones que curiosamente aun tenía puestos, y yo lo ayude a quitarse sus bóxers y así revelando su gran erección frente a mis ojos.

Kendall me beso y después me recostó sobre nuestra cama poniendo firmemente mis piernas sobre sus hombros y alineaba su pene con mi entrada.

–¿Listo?- pregunto.

– Si, solo hazlo.- Cierro los ojos fuertemente esperando que me penetre, pero nada. Los abro para ver que esta pasando y me encuentro con la mirada sonriente de Kendall.

– No había notado la cara que pones antes de que te penetre, es muy divertida.- Se burlaba Kendall entre risas.

– Callate y solo hazlo de una vez.- Dije con algo de pena.

– Como quiera mi señor.- Dijo Kendall para después penetrarme completamente con una sola envestida provocando que sacara un grito ahogado. Debo decir que eso en realidad me dolió pero a la vez me gustó mucho.

– ¡Kendall!- Le grité

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no era lo que querías?-

– Bueno si, pero…-

– Pero nada, es lo que querías, ahora dejame terminar- Termino de decir para después darme un tierno beso en los labios.

Kendall seguía con lo que estaba haciendo mientras yo soltaba leves gemidos que al parecer a Kenny le causaban algo de gracia. Poco después me aviso que iba a terminar. Siguió con sus embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y mas rápidas hasta que termino dentro de mí.

Salió lentamente de mí para acostarse a mi lado, yo me acomode junto a el mientras lo abrazaba.

– ¿Ahora si crees que te amo?- Me preguntó mientras el jugaba con mi cabello.

– Claro que si mi kendizzle, mas que nunca.- Le respondí mientras besaba sus dulces labios.

– Te amo.-

– Yo también te amo.- Después de que dije eso ambos comenzamos a quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Esa mañana Kendall y yo salimos a desayunar con los chicos cuando note que James nos miraba con una cara curiosa a mi y a Kendall

– ¿Qué pasa James? Nos has estado mirando a Kendall y a mí de una manera muy extraña desde que llegamos.- Le pregunté.

– ¿Eh? Oh, no es nada.- Contestó algo distraído.

– Vamos James ¿Qué pasa?- Esta vez preguntó Kendall.

– Solo es que ayer en la noche le dije a Logan que les llevará algo de comer, y después de un rato llego como en estado de shock y dijo asustado: "Kendall y Carlos están haciendo bebés." No se que habrá escuchado pero dejaron traumatizado a Logan.- Kendall y yo nos sonrojamos por lo que dijo James. No pensamos que alguien llegara a escucharnos, y mucho menos alguno de los chicos

– Umhh… nosotros… umhh… nosotros solo…- Intente explicar pero Logan me tapo la boca.

– No no, ya me dejaron muy traumatizado, mejor no digan nada mas.- Me regaño Logan, pero tenía razón, si intentaba explicar tal vez terminaría peor.

– Solo digamos que el bebé nacerá en nueve meses, será varón y su nombre será Kenlos.- Bromeo Kendall para calmar un poco el momento.

– ¿Voy a ser madre?- Dije eso y luego comenzamos a reír.

De esa manera pasamos toda la mañana. En la tarde los chicos nos acompañaron a Kendall y a mi con Gustavo para explicarle todo y lo demás, bueno, lo demás ya es otra historia.

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi primer One-Shot, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dejen sus reviews con sus dudas, criticas, amenasas de muerte, opiniones, lo que les gusto, lo que no, lo que sea. Recuerden que no si dejan reviews un perrito muere comiendo una patata y un zombie se ahoga con un caramelo, así que si no quieren ser asesinos mejor dejen un review. xD **

**Se despide de ustedes Huchapotamo xD**

**Tal vez este no será un adios definitivo, sino un hasta pronto, dependiendo si alguien le guste esto. **


End file.
